


[范二]一步之遥

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 预警：人设可能会感到不适。文中人物性格不代表我对他们在现实里真实性格的观点。我纯粹想写这个梗而已。在loft一直发不上去。其实想写这个梗是因为，我觉得人还是很复杂的，为什么两个人不能冷淡又亲密，彼此异心又互相信任，阴阳怪气又柔和温暖呢，我觉得是有可能的
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[范二]一步之遥

林在范没有用对讲话筒，而是做了一个暂停的手势。

录音棚里的王嘉尔老老实实闭上嘴巴，安静地站在那儿，等他下一步指示。

“哥，能不能暂时出去一下下，我想和Jackson单独聊聊。”林在范对坐在旁边的制作人老师做出一个拜托的手势，脸上挂起充满歉意的笑，“就几分钟就好。”

直到制作人走出控制室，林在范向后一仰倒进宽大的扶手椅里，隔着一面玻璃，和那边的人四目相对，默默无言。“怎么了？”棚内的王嘉尔听不到外面对话，眼睛睁大了看过来，显得十分无辜。

“Jackson，”林在范拉长语调，慢吞吞地说，“之前发给你的demo听了吗，自己的part练习过吗？”

“当然了！”王嘉尔笑着回应，话音里有些小得意，“我这段可是killing part，练了好多次——”他蓦地停住话头，像即将冲过斑马线的人突然遇上跳转的红灯。他的肩膀垂下来，说话时被自然带动起的双手也放下了，平稳地贴在身体两侧。

“在范哥是什么意思呢？”他变了腔调，笑容还在，但换上了另一种意味。“是说我没有好好练习歌曲吗？”

“不是啊。”林在范按下对讲话筒，他撇撇嘴角，一边眉毛不自觉地挑起，做出一个无辜的表情，“随口问问而已。Jackson，对团队的事情也没有放松，这就是最好的了。”

“是我的问题。”王嘉尔笑眯眯的接过话头，“这是在范哥的作品，自然想要最好的效果。我应该更认真对待才是。”他挥挥手里的歌词。“那么，这句该怎么唱呢？”

“重音放在句尾，中间要有停顿。”

王嘉尔比了个OK的手势，又唱了一次。

“这次怎么样？”他问。脸上浅浅的笑意毫无松动，像打印出的完美作品。

林在范捋了把头发，打定主意不作回应。其实可以了，但还不是最好。

“哥，你要是不满意，这段副歌可以找别人来唱，我唱哪句都可以，没事的。”

“我已经把每句歌词分配给了最合适的成员，”林在范对着话筒，慢慢的说，每个发音都清晰无比，“不需要想那么多，唱好你的部分就可以了。”在这首歌里，他才是掌控大局的人。

“好吧”，王嘉尔点点头，他站在那块玻璃背后，神情乖巧，但像个置身事外的局外人。

“休息20分钟，我们继续。”林在范起身开门，头也不回的走出去。

-

这段又花了一个多小时才录好。

王嘉尔长舒一口气，肉眼可见的轻松了一些。“在范哥还有事吗，”他抓起沙发上的外套，“没有我就先走了。”

“Bam不是约了等会一起吃饭？”

他抿起嘴，摇摇头：“还有会要开，怕是去不了了。”

“行。”林在范窝在椅子里，并不打算要送。

王嘉尔左手拉开门，右脚即将跨过门槛。

“晚上来我家吗？”林在范吐出一句话，快速又短促，字词慌张，发音前后追赶相叠。像是问了又急于摆脱，忙着和那句话撇清关系。

王嘉尔看着他，眼里先是不解，随后眉间舒展开，嘴角勾起一个若有似无的笑容，不屑又轻蔑，愉快又暧昧。“好呀，”他说，“哥把地址发给我，我忘了。”

-

凌晨三点，门铃终于响起。

林在范猛地惊醒，睡着前读的书还握在手里，大拇指夹在已经合上的书页间。

他头脑昏沉，门外的王嘉尔一脸清醒。

“睡着了？”他说，“我可是一结束工作就赶过来了啊，在范哥。”

林在范反应迟缓。王嘉尔等了一会儿，径自走进屋子。“那我先洗澡吧。”他说，“借我毛巾和衣服就好。”

\- 

王嘉尔顶着一头乱糟糟的湿发，发尖还在滴水。他又瘦了，爬上床的时候宽松的T恤领口在锁骨和肩头间晃荡，整个人看上去比以前还要小一号。王嘉尔还是黏人的，他靠过来，贴在林在范身边，肌肤相触的部分都沾染上柔软又湿润的水汽。林在范没有想好，此刻是该抱他，还是直接操他。

如果把所有不确定的事都抛开，那么应该是林在范按着王嘉尔的头，对方没有反抗，任由被抓着头发从背后进入。他趴在床上，枕着自己的手臂，在一次次愈加剧烈的动作中发出断断续续的呜咽声，脸埋进枕头里，脸颊蹭得发红。林在范盯着面前的人光洁赤裸的后背，恍惚间回到以前，王嘉尔也是这样毫无保留、毫无防备的交出自己，仿佛在当下这一刻，世界上只有林在范一个人可依靠，所有的信赖与安全感，都来自于在他腰侧的那只手，将他牢牢钉在这里。

林在范看见王嘉尔肋骨上的新文身。他移开视线。

-

在结束之后，王嘉尔缓缓爬起来，眼眶是红的，鼻尖和脸颊也泛着粉色，却并没有要哭的样子。“在范哥结束了吗？”他拉长了呼吸，声音懒懒的，把林在范推倒，跨坐在他身上，“但是我还没射呢。”王嘉尔一只手松松握着林在范的脖子，俯下身，他沙沙软软的嗓音贴着林在范的耳朵尖：“还硬得起来吗？要我自己动吗？”

林在范想起身，但对方的另一只手按着他的肩膀，这只手很用力。

-

“再用力点，”杂乱的呼吸之间，王嘉尔皱紧眉头，“林在范你给我卖力点。”

林在范有一点点呼吸困难，他说不清是对方卡在他脖子上的那只手，还是因为别的什么。空间逼仄眩晕，林在范两手握着王嘉尔的胯部，日后想必会留下指印状的淤青，他更用力地顶进去，肉体机械动作，灵魂冲入异度空间，他觉得自己也快要死了。

直到两人颤抖着射出来。

-

王嘉尔从他身上滑下去，重重跌进旁边的床单里。房间里只剩下节奏不同的喘息，他们好像再无话可说。空气浓稠得插不进言语，直到有人出声。

“林在范，我们放过彼此吧。”王嘉尔声音疲惫，眼睛半阖，卧室灯光昏暗，视线朦胧起雾，困意终于席卷而来。

“会的。再过不久我们都能解脱了。这辈子不再见面都可以。”林在范指尖揉着身边人后颈上湿漉漉的发尾，王嘉尔的脑袋枕在他的手腕上，昏昏沉沉随时将要睡去，“但在那之前，我们会纠缠到底。”

-FIN-


End file.
